Unrequited Admiration: A Collection of Drabbles
by Finger Bang
Summary: A collection of 100 themed drabbles that focus mainly on Beastboy and Robin's relationship. Which could span from friends, lovers, and to anywhere in between. SLASH
1. Never Reaching Perfection

**Author's Notes:** I've lurked for quite a while, reading many fics and such. I was surprised to see the RobinxBB fandom quite small, so I've decided to do a series of 100 themed drabbles on Robin and Beast Boy (you can find the themes in my bio). It will be 100 words in length. They will focus mainly on BB and Robin's relationship as friends to lovers. I wont ask you to review, but I would give me the boost of confidence to continue. Now on to the story.

**Unrequited Admiration: A Collection of Drabbles**

**Title:** Never Reaching Perfection  
**Prompt 01:** Perfect  
**Rating:** PG

I stare at the mirror, looking back at me is a green-skinned teen with tears rolling down his face. Disgusted I reach to touch my reflection with a shaking hand.

**I look so pathetic.**

No wonder Robin never sees me, the real me. I laughed bitterly at myself till I couldn't stand to look at my own face. I clench my fist punching my reflection shattering the mirror into a million pieces.

I clench my bleeding hand to my aching heart, as I slumped down on the cold bathroom floor.

Maybe if I looked normal…

Maybe if I didn't have green skin and pointed ears…

Maybe if I had sparkling green eyes and flowing red hair…

Maybe then he would look at me like he does _her_.

Maybe then I would be perfect in his eyes.


	2. Ignorance is Bliss

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the REALLY LONG delay. I know I promised an update sooner, but a very unexpected writer's block came about. Luckily it's almost gone now. I won't promise fast updates, but I will try to update as often as I can. This drabble was done in a span of 30 min. but I revised it for quite awhile. Enjoy and review if you feel like it. (I love reviews XD) 

**Unrequited Admiration: A Collection of Drabbles**

**Title:** Ignorance is Bliss  
**Prompt 02:** Love  
**Rating:** PG-13

We were surrounded by darkness, and only the moon outside the open window lit our naked bodies.

Robin kissed me softly; coaxing me but no coxing was needed because I gave myself willingly. 

Always willingly.

I had my arms around his neck, as he slowly took control. Time had stopped and only the sound of our racing hearts could be heard.

Maybe it's just one-sided on my part, and all this was just for the sex. Even if that were true, I'd rather stay naïve and enjoy his heated kisses and tender caresses.

Because I want to believe when he says, _"I love you Beastboy."_


	3. Morning Warmth

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for LONG delay, school and socializing take away lots of my time XDD I'll try to update sooner. This one is in Robin's perspective. Please read and review.

**Unrequited Admiration: A Collection of Drabbles**

**Title:** Morning Warmth  
**Prompt 03:** Light  
**Rating:** G

My eyes open to the sign of morning. I turn my head and smile, thinking to myself as I watched a little green-skinned boy sleep peacefully right beside me.

I shifted my body to my side, propping myself with my elbow facing him. I reach out with my hand to touch his cheek and cupped it softly in my hands, mindful not to wake him.

Tracing his bottom lip with my thumb I bent down slowly and kissed him softly.

I pulled away and smiled once more, looking at him as the sun rose behind him filling the room with its warmth.


	4. Covered in Darkness

**Author's Notes:** wow. I'm back XDD I'm back to writing this fic. I lost my password the first week of my absence, then I found it in the next. But after that, I had lost the inspiration for writing for one of my favorite pairings. A few days ago, after looking through different fandoms here in FF (I love this site, I go on at least twice a week), I stumbled across BBxRob fics once again. I found one of my fave BBxRob fics, Bagatelle's fic 'So Let the Pendulum Swing**'. **I read it over and over again (I hope she updates soon XDD) It renewed my passion for BBxRob fics, and I feel now I can write fics for this pairing once more.

I will try to update at least once a week, but no promises XDD I have school too you know. lol (If I fail to update, don't be shy to PM me and kick me into gear.)

This chapter far exceeds, the 100 word limit. XDD Forgive me, I'll try to stick to the 100 limit next time. This was pretty hard to write. lol I'm still getting back in the groove. Anyways, please read and review.

**Unrequited Admiration: A Collection of Drabbles**

**Title:** Covered in Darkness  
**Prompt 04:** Dark  
**Rating:** PG

I awoke in my room surrounded by darkness.

I try to lift my head in vain, but a harsh pain shoots down my spine. The door opens, it was Robin. "Don't try to move," he says as he moves toward the bed.

_'To late' _I think glumly as Robin moves to sit beside me.

"What happened to me," I say as I try to make myself comfortable.

"It was supposed to be a routine mission. Catch the bank robber, save the civilians, and put the bad guy in prison," he pauses for a moment, "but we weren't prepared for the bank robber's super-human strength."

"Do you know who he was?"

"That really doesn't matter now, he's in a high security facility and wont be getting out any time soon"

"If he's locked up, what happened to me?"

He looked very uncomfortable as he spoke, "Well...you being you...ran ahead of the team and recklessly tried to take down the man yourself"

"You underestimated his speed as you transformed into a cheetah, and he knocked right out of the building onto the pavement. It was a three-story drop Beastboy."

He turned to face me now, "Why do you always do things like this Beastboy? You endangered everyone in that bank; it took us and the city police to subdue him. How can you be so irresponsible?"

I was sort of glad for the darkness so I wouldn't have to see his disappointed face. I turn so my back was facing Robin.

"You want an answer," I say bitterly, "I've always felt inferior to you guys."

"I always try my damned hardest to do my best but I always find my own way to screw myself over," I'm whispering now, "no wonder you guys hate me."

In one swift motion, Robin turns me around so that we were face to face. Unseen tears fell, and blurred my vision.

"How can I...we hate you?! We're your friends Beastboy, and nothing would change that." He pulled me into a hug, which surprises me. Then I rest my head on his shoulder. He let's me keep my head on his shoulder, and I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"I'm sorry Robin, for the things I've said."

"I really didn't mean it, but it's frustrating. I let you guys down...again."

He rubs behind my ears, "It's in the past now, just remember we're you friends...no matter what happens."

I nod in agreement, "Thanks for the pep talk Robin, but could I lay down now? My back's killing me."

"Of course," he chuckles.

As he leaves the room, I am alone, covered in darkness once again.

I smile.


	5. Comfort

**Author's Notes:** Yay! Another chapter! I hope to post another (possibly two more) by Friday this week. In this chapter Robin had just woken up after having a horrible dream about his parents deaths. I was going for a 'friendship-bordering-lovers' type of feel. I went over 100 by 13 words XDD

Hybrid X: Thanks for the review, I really appreciated it. To answer your question in _'Covered in Darkness' _it was a friendship type gesture.

But just to be clear, with everyone, these drabbles will NOT be connected. They are random, and can be span from Robin and Beastboy in a relationship to Robin and Beastboy as friends.

**Unrequited Admiration: A Collection of Drabbles**

**Title:** Comfort  
**Prompt 05:** Seeking Solace  
**Rating:** PG

Its winter, its freezing and my hands are close to falling off.

It was Robin's turn to do the dishes.

I pad down the halls of the Titan Tower, till I reach Robins room. It's a sacred place only a few can enter.

_'Screw it!'_

I storm in, I'm about to berate him for sticking me with weeks worth of dishes, but I stop in my tracks.

Robin, our fearless leader, lay huddled in the darkest corner of his bed. His shoulders were shaking. His prized mask lay crumpled on the floor.

"M-Mom, d-dad…I'm s-sorry…" he whispered.

All I do, all I can do, is take him in my arms and hug him.


	6. I Can't Escape This Craving

**Author's Notes:** Wow! Another chapter so soon, I'm proud of myself XP This idea came to me when I thought of how many times Robin and BB could have done 'it' between episodes XDD

(Disclaimer, becuase I have to) I don't own any characters mentioned in this work of fiction, but I own the plot. I'll update more this week. Read & Review please.

**Unrequited Admiration: A Collection of Drabbles**

**Title:** I Can't Escape This Craving  
**Prompt 06:** Break Away  
**Rating:** R

Beastboy loves to fuck on the roof of the Tower, where they can look at the roaring tides while they are spent in each others arms. Robin usually takes the lead, kissing, coaxing, but he is never satisfied.

For some reason Beastboy always ends up on top, making him beg for more. Robin never complains, in fact he enjoys it.

Robin loves it even more when Beastboy corners him, during the day, and fucks him senseless.

Sometimes he moves so deliciously s-l-o-w that it drives him insane. Other times, the beast awakens, and he savagely fucks him without warning. He savors this, because they would have to part at any moment pretending nothing happened.


End file.
